Pokemon N: A Dark New World
by Moo Woo Duu and Fuu
Summary: In a world where pokemon tournaments are banned Ash's granddaughter follows in his footsteps and enters the underground tournament ran by...Team Rocket?


Pokemon: A Dark New World Chapter 1 And Profiles part 1 By Moo, Woo, Duu and Fuu And Sora Kamiya01  
  
  
  
Name: Ashley Waterflower Ketchum  
  
Preferred Name: Ash Age: 10  
  
Grade: 4 Role: The Main Character & Leader of her little group like Ash was Hair Color: Raven Black Eye Color: Bright Blue Clothes: Ash's Jacket & hat, a dark black tank top underneath, medium blue shorts, red elbow length fingerless gloves, and red & blue sneakers Pokemon Team: Charizard Relation to PKMN Characters: Ash & Misty's Granddaughter (Deceased) Guardian(s): Mew Three, Ryan Boulder & Ash Ketchum (Yes her dead grandfather)  
  
Name: Jessica Rose Morially  
  
Preferred Name: Jess Age: 10  
  
Grade: 4 Role: Part of Ashley's Group Hair Color: Bright Red Eye Color: Bright Green Clothes: A green bandana, green earings, a yellow skirt, yellow boots, a dark yellow 3 quarter sleeve shirt with a green 'R' in the middle Pokemon Team: Meowth Relation to PKMN Characters: James & Jessie's Granddaughter (Deceased) Guardian(s): N/A  
  
Name: Kira Michelle Sketchum  
  
Preferred Name: Kira Age: 10  
  
Grade: 4 Role: Part of Ashley's Group Hair Color: Bright Blond Eye Color: Dark Brown Clothes: Tracy's red headband, a light purple t-shirt, dark red pants, dark purple sandals, light red wrist bands Pokemon Team: Lapras Relation to PKMN Characters: Tracy's Granddaughter (Still Alive) Guardian(s): N/A  
  
Name: Koi Satan Oak  
  
Preferred Name: Koi Age: 10  
  
Grade: 4 Role: Part of Gary's Group Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Dark Blue Clothes: A navy T-shirt, black jeans, navy sneakers, a black vest, navy sunglasses, and a silver pendent with the sign of darkness on it Pokemon Team: Umbreon Relation to PKMN Characters: Gary's Grandson Guardian(s): Meiji (Gary's Henchman)  
  
Name: Hikari Tenshi Oak  
  
Preferred Name: Hikari Age: 10  
  
Grade: 4 Role: Forced to be with her brother but wishes to be in Ash's group Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Light Blue Clothes: A pink tank top, a white jeans skirt, pink platform sandals, a white vest, pink sunglasses, and a gold pendent with the sign of light on it Pokemon Team: Espeon Relation to PKMN Characters: Gary's Granddaughter Guardian(s): Meiji (Gary's Henchman)  
  
Name: Meiji Himi Himato  
  
Preferred Name: Meiji Age: 20  
  
Grade: Out of School Role: Gary's right hand man Hair Color: Dark Purple Eye Color: Dark Black Clothes: A black sweater with a 'G' on it, black pants, black shoes, a black hat and black sunglasses Pokemon Team: Raichu Relation to PKMN Characters: N/A Guardian(s): None  
  
Name: Ryan Mike Boulder  
  
Preferred Name: Ryan Age: 10  
  
Grade: 4 Role: Follows Ash's group and helps them Hair Color: Medium Brown Eye Color: Bright Purple Clothes: Brock's t-shirt, a brown jacket, dark brown pants, orange sneakers, and orange gloves Pokemon Team: Onix Relation to PKMN Characters: Brock's Grandson Guardian(s): Brock Boulder (Still Alive)  
  
It was the last box that Ashley had to carry out to the car from her grandfather's house. It was hard for her but it had been two weeks since Ash died, murdered. She knew different, everybody said he died of natural causes but he didn't. He was murdered by Gary's cronies because Ash stood in the jerks way for to long.  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going, Ashley tripped and dropped the box she was caring and spilled it all over the ground. She sighed and started picking up the stuff and came across the jacket she seen Ash wear when he was younger and on his pokemon journey. She tried it on and it fit though it was a little large.  
  
She put her hands in the pockets and felt something on one of the pockets. She pulled it out and was shocked to find a pokedex, something that was very rare since having a pokemon was now a crime thanks to their wonderful president.  
  
She opened it and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't respond to her. Sadly, she put it back in the pocket and picked up the hat off of the ground. She dusted it off and looked at it fondly, her grandfather loved that hat very much. She put it on and continued picking up the rest of the discarded items and found a picture of her grandparents Ash and Misty and their friend Brock.  
  
She wiped the tears away and stuffed the picture on the inside pocket of the jacket and picked up the last of the stuff on the ground and put it back in the box. She picked it up and carried it to the car looking at the toy pokeball in the top of the box. It had to be a toy, it was so small and it was colored differently than any pokeball that she had ever seen. It was black and white instead of red and white.  
  
As she put the box in the trunk she decided to take the pokeball also and stuff it in the jackets pocket. As she closed the trunk her mother came up to the car and hugged her lovingly and whispered to her, "It'll be okay honey, Ash is in a better place now. You know he was never happy after what Gary did and after Misty died."  
  
"I know mom." Ashley said, hugging her mother back with tears in her eyes, "I just miss him so much." 


End file.
